A Silent Child
by Web of Obsidian
Summary: Written a long time ago; something that was floating around in my head and wouldn't leave me alone. Rated K  for angsty-ness.


****7-1-11****

**A/N: This, as you can tell from the date, is being published almost three months after it was written, making it, for the most part, non-canon. Don't flame me; if you do, I will use them to roast marshmallows. **

I was born in what the humans would call 'the sewers' in the human equivilant of was very dark down there, dark and wet. For the first ten years of my life, it was relatively boring. I learned, ate, slept, and grew. We Silents grew quickly during the first period of our lives. For those first ten years, I was taught never to go outside, never to interact with the vermin that lived above, that I would be able to go up when I had learned sufficiently, and that the Silents were supreme. We were the superior species. I believed every word they said, and I would never disobey those rules.

Or so I thought.

It was really boring down there. No one ever let me do anything! Despite what the Elders had said, I wanted to go outside. I could see light streaming down from the entrances where the others came down, and I wanted to go up. Despite what I had been taught, I wanted to be free! One day, after I had learned to make the vermin forget if I had to, I snuck out. I wandered out, blinking in the sudden light. It was never this bright down there. I was in what the humans called an alleyway. The sky was a pale blue, with puffy clouds floating here and there across the never-ending blueness. The light came from a bright orb in the sky, so bright, that it hurt to look at directly. Sol. The Sun. I felt the warmth on my face, and oh, how _good_ it felt! I laughed in the glory of it all. Then there was a noise. I turned to find one of the Elders behind me. They promptly grabbed my arm and hauled me back underground. I recieved a severe scolding and I wasn't let out of anyone's sight for weeks. I never saw daylight again for five years. By that time, I was fully grown, and my dreams of seeing the light again were crushed until I was much older, when they let us out into the world. But I soon saw my chance. It was time to leave. I snuck out while the others were sleeping. When I got out, the sky was dark with little lights twinkling high above. Stars. The humans thought they saw shapes up there. I saw the whole sky linked together, carving intricate designs and forgotten languages across the night sky. I smiled. I imagined I must look ugly and grotesque, as I had no mouth, but I smiled none the same. I was free!

For the next few years I lived in hiding. Hiding from the humans and hiding from the Others. But aside from that, it was bliss. I discovered that pears, an Earth fruit, were quite delicious, and apples came in a near second. Bananas, on the other hand, I hated. They were _way_ too mushy. The energy it took to make people forget you while walking down a crowded street was tiring to an undeveloped mind such as mine. So, I stole blankets and slept in alleyways far away from anyone. One year, a long time after I had left, I had given up any thoughts of the others finding me. I was really and truly free. Then I heard a noise. My heart full of dread, I turned to find...

...a little human girl, no more than six or seven, stumbling down the alleyway. I shrank back into the shadows. Her arms were wrapped tightly around her body, a desperate attempt to keep out the cold. I remembered from my lessons that there were four seasons in this part of the Earth: spring, summer, autumn, and winter. Right now, it was the transition between summer and autumn, so the nights were chilly and it rained often. Tonight was one of the rainy nights. It had been raining off and on for the entire day. The wind was blowing colder. The girl struggled to walk. I watched her stumble a few times before collapsing to her knees in a fit of coughing. my heart broke for her. She would get sick if she didn't get inside. The humans really did fascinate me. They had lived here so long, with such a weak immune system. They made do with so little technology, and most of them were innocent. And the kept on surviving.

I picked up my umbrella (I had found it in a dumpster. Humans threw away perfectly good things!) and opened it as the rain began to pour down. The little girl looked up as the rain began to soak her clothes, but she didn't move. She merely curled into a ball on the ground. Personally, I didn't mind the rain, but I could survive more extreme weather conditions due to my lower body temperature. I walked over to the girl and held her in my arms, sheltering her form the rain. I picked her up and wrapped the blanket around her, keeping her warm. Shivering, she looked up at me. Her eyes widened.

"No... I just got away from you! Don't take me back there, please. no!" She went into another fit of coughing, and I realized that she must be important and the the Others had taken her. Trying to make my voice sound not as threatning as it normally was, I spoke.

"I'm not with the Others. I ran away, too."

"R-really?" She sneezed.

"I can help you. What is your name, little girl?"

"The other ones who stole me called me Melody Pond. What's your name?"

"I am Silent."

"No, you talk." I would have smiled, but I didn't want to scare her.

"My true name would not be pronouncable in your language, but you may call me Shvtu."

"I'm cold, Shvtu."

"Sleep." I commanded. Her eyelids immediatly started drooping and soon she was asleep. I immediatly took her to the nearest hospital, for I knew she was sick, but I didn't make her forget me. She was treated for hypothermia and the flu. I went to see her every day. One day, I came to find that she had been moved to an orphanage. An orphanage that should have closed two years ago. I went there to find her safe, but my brethen were there too, so I hid. I then found out, later, that she had been taken from there, too. I was angry. I heard voices in one of the rooms. Just asking questions? Sure. I walked in through the door, growling menacingly. Whatever they were going to do to Melody, I wouldn't let them. She hadn't ran from me screaming, she had accepted me.

"What are you? You can tell me, 'cuz I won't remember. You've invaded us, you're everywhere." I could hear the cries of the woman who had came with the man. Canton, his name was. Canton... Wait. He was human. Perhaps they wanted Melody safe as well, but then they wouldn't let me talk to her. She had accepted me, she had let me talk to her. We were both running and hiding. Too late to back out now. "Are you armed?" That question jerked me out of my thoughts. A Slient, armed? Ha!

"This world is ours. We have ruled it since the wheel and the fire. We have no need of weapons." No sense in him knowing I was alone.

"Yeah." He pulled out a hun and shot me repeatedly. "Welcome to America." I cried out in agony and collapsed to the ground. Canton, foolishly thinking I was dead, ran past me and out the door. I was young and stupid. But Melody was the first person I could really talk to. We talked for ages at the hospital. The man who ran the orphanage went over to me to see if I was alright. I hissed at him and backed away.

**Do not interact with the humans. They are vermin. They are meant only to do our bidding. **

The words I had been taught rang in my ears as if someone had just spoken them. I realized it was me. The man ran to get the others, and I tried to make him forget before he got there. The humans wouldn't be as kind as Melody. They would probably be worse then living back down with the Others. But I was too weak, and just seconds too late. They came back downstairs. I desperately tried to push myself up from some books, because if they thought I was with the Others they would not be kind. They most definitely would not. No, I was still too late. The man called the Doctor, the man who's name no one knew, looked down at me.

"OK. Who and what are you?" he demanded. My hands sticky with my white blood pouring from the bullet wounds, I replied:

"Silents, Doctor. We are the Silents, and Silents will fall!" Whoops. There I went with the we again. The Doctor and Canton picked me up and took me to the Doctor's TARDIS. The dimensionally-transcendentalism of it all fascinated me, but I was in too much pain to really pay attention. Then I felt it. The conciousness of the TARDIS.

_'You are the TARDIS?'_ I asked in my mind. The reply nearly melted my brain from the intensity of it all.

_**'I AM THE TARDIS. YOU HURT US. YOU SHOULD MELT IN THE FIRES OF THE VORTEX.' **_My mind instantly recoiled. The TARDIS probably couldn't talk to people normally, and it took too much energy. That and it should kill you.

I attempted to keep myself in an upright position as Doctor Sheppard looked at me (for the fourth time) in shock.

"My God, what is it?"

"Just an alien, Doctor Sheppard," replied Canton. Just? It hurt too much and I was too weak to electrocute them, but later...

"Somebody's already been treating it!" It? _It? _I was a _him_ and a _Silent_, thank you very much.

"Yeah. You've been treating it." Not an it.

"Does Colonel Jefferson know this thing is here?" I. Am. Not. A. Thing. I am a _SILENT_! Which has to do with the fact that I'm not saying anything. We really do take that name seriously.

"No."

"Then I'm gonna tell him right now." Oh, no you're not! He stood up to leave.

"Again."

"Sorry, what?" Ha!

"Exactly."

"Sergeant, why was I called in here for no reason?" And with that, he walked out the door. Humans will never cease to amaze me. He didn't even wait for an answer! Pointless.

"You tend to my wounds. You are foolish." Canton Everett Delaware III held up the woman's, Amelia's, phone.

"What would you do in my place?"

"We have ruled your lives since your lives began. You should kill us all on sight! But you will never remember that we were even here. Your will is ours." Oh, there I go with the our and we... Oh no. Please tell me I didn't just say that...

"Well, I hate to disappoint you, but thanks." No. This was not happening. Please, NO! "'Cuz I just got all that on a video phone. Whatever a video phone is." Then he turned and walked out the door and sealed it shut, leaving me alone in the darkness of the perfect prison, that not even a sonic screwdriver could open.

I cried. I would never admit it, but I cried. I cried for Melody, the one who I could talk to, and I hoped she would escape from the Others. I cried for my brethen, because even though I had ran from them, I had slaughtered them. Now they would all be killed. I cried for myself. I was only a decade and nine years, and I had the blood of a whole race on my hands. Genocide.

But mostly I cried for the humans, the sweet, innocent humans, for they were no longer innocent. Even the youngest of them would jump on a Silent and beat it with its bare hands until it lay cold and dead on the hard ground. I couldn't take it. Summoning the electric particles from the air, I gathered them together and shot them straight into my heart.

Then there was silence.

Sweet, blessed silence.


End file.
